


[r]evolution

by mxansuz (taspeurdemoi)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, Canon-Typical Violence, Chloe KNOWS, F/M, Lucifer Is Really Not Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taspeurdemoi/pseuds/mxansuz
Summary: Between Lucifer's abandonment of his throne, the death of an angel, the absence of the Mother of Angels, the death of Cain, and Lucifer's realization that he controls the extent of his powers -- all in under a decade -- the cosmic order is more unsettled than it has been since Lucifer's Fall.Post S3E24.(tags may change)





	[r]evolution

Marcus was dead. That was a thing that was probably real.

Real like… Like Lucifer’s face.

She had been shot. Her collarbone was probably broken again.

The room was spinning. Or, no, she was just swaying. Except. The room might actually be spinning — there was lots of impossible happening.

Marcus was dead, and he had tried to kill…

Her eyes refused to focus, and there was a roaring in her ears.

Marcus was dead, and Lucifer had killed him.

Lucifer.

The floor and stairs were cool and reassuringly solid under her hands and legs and side…

When had she sat down? Or slumped over on her side.

Marcus was dead, and _how had she let this happen?_

A nightmare creature was standing over Marcus’s dead body.

Head trauma? No. (Unless her brain had been bounced around in her skull without her neck feeling the strain)

Blood loss? No. (Unless she was hemorrhaging internally)

Dosed with something? No. (Unless it was gaseous, or something like with the Professor)

Shock?

A nightmare creature was standing over Marcus’s dead body, wearing Lucifer’s three-piece suit.

Time was it? Time to pass out, but. Arms not working. Can’t find watch, phone.

“Detective?”

“What time is it?” she _thought_ she got the full sentence out with minimal slurring.

It was abruptly easier to breathe, easier to think, and when she managed to focus her eyes, Lucifer looked… just as he always had.

“It’s 6:18. Detective, are you…”

“Might pass out.”

And she must have, because she blinked and Lucifer was seated on the stairs only a few feet away from her, muttering about someone’s feathery ass.

Lucifer was watching her. He didn’t look injured, but he was just watching, not holding her or checking that she’s okay. And that seemed weird, but she was also relieved that he wasn’t coming closer.

Which also seemed weird.

He was holding a knife. It looked like one of Maze’s super weird, crazy-sharp ones. There was no blood on it.

Her chest hurt. Her head hurt.

Her vision went black.

She drifted.

“Detective? It’s 6:23.”

Lucifer. And, distantly, she could hear sirens, running boots, shouting. First responders securing the scene.

She could sleep right here, on this staircase, for a month. But she wouldn’t. She just needed to get through this.

She held on.

Lucifer stayed where he was, reading out the time every minute. It was more comforting than it probably should have been.

At 6:43 the area was secure enough for paramedics.

At 6:46 she was swarmed. It was definitely Lucifer’s fault. The paramedics poked and prodded her and shone a flashlight in her eyes. They found the impact site and she vomited on someone’s shoes. Possibly her own. And, yep, broken collarbone.

Then the world tilted and she was in a stretcher with a pressure cuff tightening around her arm. The room looked different… No feathers. The feathers were gone.

The EMT making a frowny-face at her arm made an interrogative noise at her, and… she may have said that out loud.

“Marcus,” she said, hoping to distract her. “Marcus was the Sinnerman. Tried to kill Lucifer.”

That was good. That was the important stuff. She could fall apart now.

 

* * *

 

Cain would die, and Maze would personally see to his punishment.

Linda was safe. When they got to Lux, the bouncers and bartenders would make sure that Linda _stayed_ safe.

Then Maze would hunt down her Friends: the Child, Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker, Dan Espinoza, her ex-bounty, and Him.

She had some things to set right.

She was furious.

“Maze!” Linda was… grabbing Maze’s knife hand and trying to pull it out of its blocking position. What.

“What?”

“I know you’re on high alert right now, but you need to put the knife away and not scare the uber driver before we’re actually in the car.” Oh.

“Fine,” she said, tucking the knife into her pants and forcing the tension from her body. “But I’m not letting go of you.”

She squeezed her arm a little tighter around Linda’s shoulders, put a vapid smile on her face, and watched for threats — long-range weapons, erratic vehicles, people paying too much attention to her and Linda.

A pigeon came too close, and she hissed at it. Quietly.

The car got there three minutes later, and the drive to Lux was uneventful. Well, no, the human did lose control of his bowels after making a comment suggesting that she should move away from Linda. She had reflexively reacted to it as a threat. Oops. But it hadn’t been a threat, and they’d made it from Linda’s office to Lux quickly and with no attempted murders, so. Mission accomplished.

Maze covered Linda’s exit from the car, covered Linda as she walked into the building, through the foyer, and into the club. She noted some scents that shouldn’t be there, but no immediate threats.

Sam looked up at them from his station at the bar. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he flashed a few hand signs at her. She snorted, shook her head, and hustled Linda into the elevator.

The penthouse contained Ella Lopez, Dan Espinoza, and a stranger (Henchman, stank of Cain. Bound, gagged, not an immediate threat).

No Lucifer.

The henchman was tense and alert, kept looking out the window. Might be a problem there.

Ellen and Dan both started talking at once, when their human brains registered who had just come in. She did not have time to listen to them babble. She chucked a knife at Henchdude so his screams could shut them up.

They shut up.

“I need to eat and shower. And I need to know what you know.” She pulled a first aid kit out from under the bar, and stalked over to the henchman. “Henchdude over here should sit in the dark and know that he will be punished.” She leaned over him, smiling, feeling the exposed sinew and bone of her true face and enjoying his fear-scent.

Then she punched him out. It took all of thirty seconds for her to tie a tourniquet around his upper bicep, pull the knife out of his lower bicep, treat the wound, and finish it off with a bandage. She left the tourniquet on, because fuck him.

Okay. She opened the fridge, pulled out an apple, and took a bite. It was cold and crisp and juicy and tart and delicious.

“Ellen. Talk.”

She licked the juice running down the apple and her face. Ooh, bacon. She grabbed that, too. Crammed a couple slices in her mouth. It was fleshy and good, and joined amazingly with the apple.

“You just shoved raw bacon in your mouth.” Dan was making one of his stupid faces. Maze grinned at him, because he was hilarious when he was disturbed, then took another bite of apple and shoved more bacon in her mouth.

It was so, so good. And, bonus, was freaking Dan out.

“Oh my god, Maze, I can’t watch, no, this can’t be happening, give me the bacon I’ll cook it.” Maze shrugged and let Dan take over. Whatever. Cooked bacon was good, too. As long as she didn’t have to cook it.

Instead, she went to make coffee for herself and Linda.

“Ellen. You’re not talking. Why not.”

“Uh, Lucifer and Chloe walked into a trap! It’s crazy, Pierce is the Sinnerman and that henchman guy worked for him and told us that he’d flip if we made sure his sister was safe, only he doesn’t have a sister —“

“Not what I wanted to know. Where are they. Specifically. And… Trap. You’ve heard from them?”

“Chloe. We talked to Chloe. Maybe half an hour ago. Said they found out it was a trap the hard way. And this is the address,” Ella said, angling a laptop screen open to google maps so Maze could see it.

There. Linda’s coffee. Maze handed it to her, and held onto her own, picking the sizzling, delicious bacon out of the pan with her fingers and eating it between gulps.

Dan’s face. Still hilarious.

“Anyway, we heard gunshots at the end of the call. Chloe never said if Lucifer was alive, and it sounded like she was running back towards the gunshots. We haven’t even been able to figure out if they’re still alive and I’m so worried!” Maze eyed her. No sign of impending hug-attack which Maze would have to forcibly redirect. Good.

“Lucifer’s fine.” She’d been able to feel his power like a blanket over the city since she woke up, for the first time since she cut his wings off. That _might_ have something to do with why she hadn’t completely snapped. “And safe money’s on Chloe also being fine, because there’s no sign of the giant celestial temper tantrum he’d be throwing if she weren’t. You know, rain of fire, spontaneous combustion of half the people in the city, mushroom cloud…”

Linda spat coffee all over the floor. And Maze. Was that a sign of human illness? She didn’t look sick.

Suddenly, Dan was spinning around with the pan of bacon in his hand. “This isn’t a fucking joke—“

She hadn’t been expecting the shower of hot oil to hit her, and she snarled at him around her mouthful of bacon. The idiot human would not get in the way of her cleaning up this mess. And she would not pretend that His wrath was not a threat.

Linda put a hand on her arm and Maze settled down, seething, but willing to ignore it for more bacon.

Dan was shaking, but went back to cooking bacon anyway. Maze dug in and ignored Linda pouring Dan a shot.

“So what else do you know?” Slightly muffled by bacon, but hey, it was English.

“Just… Lots of gunshots. Reports said it sounded like machine-gun fire. SWAT was setting up a perimeter and getting ready to go in when you got here. Apparently it’s been quiet since they reached the scene.”

“Great, that’s probably under control, then. So find the nearest hospital to the scene. That’s where we’re going after we get the kid.” She stretched, feeling her body healing up, the food overpowering the drugs. Much better.

Maze lifted Henchdude over her shoulder and headed for the bathroom.

“I’m taking a shower. None of you are going to be out of my sight right now, so get in here. I will tie you up if that is what it takes.” None of them tried to be somewhere she couldn’t see them, which was probably good, even if not tying any of them up was a bit disappointing.

She stripped, putting on a bit of a show.

Dan’s face. Still hilarious.

Ella was openly appreciative, but Linda was watching Maze almost clinically, with something on her face that made Maze uncomfortable. Probably some _feelings_ bullshit.

Moving on.

The hot water felt amazing on her muscles. The scent of the soap in the heavy air mingled with the scent of Lucifer’s power (hydrogen and gold, sparks of stars, feathers and scorched meat) and human explosives to create something perfect for basking in. The sensation of sweat, blood, and grime lifting from her skin and hair with each pass of her hands was shivery-good.

Maze was out of the shower and rubbing oil into her skin (Dan’s face. Still hilarious.) when Ella’s phone rang. The conversation was long and rambling enough that Maze was done with the oil, fixed her hair into a single, severe braid, and had pulled her human armour out of the Henchdude’s closet before Ella had hung up. The gist of it was: paramedics at the scene. Dead homicide lieutenant, two dead John Does, one live John Doe, one live homicide detective (injured, shocky, but the paramedics weren’t worried), one live hot guy refusing medical examination.

“Maze.”

Maze whipped around. That was Linda’s Serious Business voice.

“This is a huge mess, and you know something. It is going to take a lot of effort by _all of us_ —” Linda flicked her eyes — pointedly — from Maze’s eyes towards Ella and Dan “—to keep this from majorly disrupting Trixie’s life.” Maze definitely _could_ have stared Linda down. Instead she turned, lifted Henchdude, tossed him over her shoulder, then faced them all.

“I had a deal with Pierce. I’d get to kill him. Frame Lucifer. Fucker backed out of the killing-him part of the deal _after_ I’d done his dirty work.”

They were all gaping at her.

“Let’s get the fuck outta here. Manbun can take care of the bombs. Everyone who works in this building is loyal to Lucifer, because Lucifer can’t fucking help himself. This place’ll be fine.”

“Bombs?!” Yelped in three voices.

That was better.

She herded everyone into the elevator, then out of it and to the bar. Banging on the bar to get Sam’s attention, she called out her car order.

Waited.

Taking too long.

“Manbun! Get your ass out here! I need a car! And this place has been rigged with explosives and cleaning that shit up is _your_ job.”

Waited.

Sam came out of the room hidden behind the bar, wiping his hands.

“I’m so sorry for the delay, I’ll get right on that cleaning. And which car did you want me to get the valet to bring up?”

“As small as possible, but seats five with seatbelts. Also, trunk that can fit one out-cold human. Otherwise, priority is acceleration, braking, and general manoeuvrability.”

He relayed this to the valet, who’d have the car on the street for them in just enough time for them to get there.

She herded the humans to the door, pausing to throw one last, “Manbun! Don’t forget the sewers and prohibition tunnels! And go for the second lockdown protocol, if you’ve got enough people for it.”

“Of course!” Sam called back.

“Dan. Where’s the kid? We’re going to get her.”

Ella said the location was 40 minutes away, and offered (begged, really) to drive. Obviously, that wasn’t happening. Maze got them there in 20, because she’s awesome.

And Ella had fun anyway. (Dan’s _face_. Best part of this shitshow of a day.)

Collecting the Child took an annoyingly long time. Maze wanted to just go in and grab the kid and leave, but Dan insisted on talking. Whatever.

Ella identified the next location — the hospital where Chloe and Lucifer were taken. It was back in the direction they came from, further away than Lux.

There was a brief struggle over who got to drive. (Dan. Still an idiot.) She won.

They got there in half an hour.

Maze spotted Lucifer way down the hall, sitting quietly by a door. People in various uniforms were milling around, in the way. Maze strode down the hallway as if they weren’t there. They all got out of her way.

When Lucifer noticed Maze, He went still and cold in the way He always had when His wrath was on a very short leash made only of willpower.

“Mazikeen.”

Well, he hadn’t killed her yet.

She disarmed, tossing her weapons at his feet.

“I won’t kneel.” That was maybe too abrupt. The air felt like razor blades and pressure.

He tossed one of her Hell-forged blades on the pile of knives she made. Oh.

She backed up a good ten feet, far away from the pile of weapons, and made herself as non-threatening as she knows how to be. She sat on the floor with her legs crossed, palms up on the ground in front of her, and throat bared.

He stood up, walked over to her. Slow, measured paces. Controlled.

She shivered.

“I won’t kneel,” she repeated. She wouldn’t be his. Not if he wasn’t hers.

He stopped, right in front of her. The air was still burning with power.

Weight dropped into her palms, holding her down. She had to arch her back to look him in the eye.

“I want to set this right,” she said. Despite how angry he was, his eyes weren’t burning. It was… unsettling. “Cain broke the deal I had with him, but I should never have made it. I want to set this right.”

His silence stretched out as he looked down at her, eyes and silence and power heavier than the unimportant noises of the humans around them.

The pressure disappeared so suddenly that she almost fell backwards from straining against the weight on her palms and meeting his eyes.

He smirked a little, the fucker.

“Oookaaaay, that was weird.” Ella. “And what language are you two speaking?”

If Lucifer minded making a scene, he would have done things differently. She ignored the humans.

They’d handle this.

“You want this taken care of quietly, or the human way?” She started picking up her knives, tucking them into their places.

“Human,” he said. “Mostly. We will make sure that this doesn’t follow the Detective around. She will keep her life, whatever it takes us.”

“Understood.”

She flopped into the chair next to Lucifer’s.

“At some point, I will be making a trip to Hell. It may be to stay. I… am not certain. I will take you home, if you wish. When I go, or at some future point.”

Oh. She switched to English. Linda should hear this. “She saw you?”

“Yes.”

“Is that why?” She flicked her eyes to the doorway where Chloe’s hospital bed could just be seen.

Dan was lurking in the corner, and Trixie was trying to find a spot on her mom’s bed where she wouldn’t be in the way. Maze’s lips tightened. Maybe the Child would like a knife, as an apology? She might find it comforting, while her mom was so very defenceless.

“It… may be. But she did sustain an injury to the chest which was followed by running half a mile in three minutes. And all of that was after a full day in which she had consumed nothing but breakfast and coffee. That could have been responsible for the drop in blood pressure.”

“Right.” She grabbed a passing human — not someone she recognized — smiled at him, and asked him to bring her some coffee.

“And one for me, please,” Lucifer added.

She foresaw lots of single malt shitty hospital coffee in the next few hours. Also, possibly tying up Ella and Dan if they tried to leave. Should be an okay time.

 

* * *

 

Chloe woke to the sound of quiet voices in a peaceful, sunlit room.

“Linda said it might help if I explain that you were my first friend. Ever. So I’m maybe… not that good at knowing how to have friends.”

“Ever?” Trixie. “But isn’t Lucifer your friend? And what about a long time ago?” Trixie sounded so concerned.

Chloe opened her eyes to the sight of Trixie cuddled into Maze’s side in a hospital chair, one of Maze’s arms wrapped around Trixie while the other stroked her hair.

“Lucifer was the best thing I had for most of my existence — even… especially a long, long, long time ago. The only thing that wasn’t about… hurting. But we were never exactly friends.” Maze met Chloe’s eyes over Trixie’s head; her voice stayed rough and low. “This might not have happened if we had been.”

Maze shifted, and the spell broke.

“‘Sup, Decker.” Maze looked guarded, now.

“Mommy!” Trixie bounded over for a hug, and Chloe was so, so glad she was here, still alive and able to experience this.

“Hey, monkey.” She held Trixie close, and shut her eyes to anchor herself in the here and now. And maybe also to keep her eyes from leaking.

She gave herself two minutes, and just held her daughter and breathed.

When the two minutes were up, she made herself let go and be the grownup. “How have you been, Trixie?”

Trixie climbed into the bed and burrowed into her side (she was getting so big), just as she’d been doing with Maze a few minutes before. The maneuver almost hid her shrug and avoidance of Chloe’s eyes, but she was clearly uncomfortable.

“Okay, I guess. Not sad or scared about you, because I only knew there was something bad happening when it was already over. But I’m sad for you and Dad, because Marcus and Charlotte died, and I’m also sad about Marcus and Charlotte being dead. And I’m scared that next time something bad happens I won’t know anything’s wrong until after, and everyone will just be gone.”

The words were a little muffled in Chloe’s shoulder, and they broke Chloe’s heart. “Oh, sweetie,”

“Trixie’s been working through stuff with Linda.” Maze was watching them, chin in hands, elbows on knees in her chair. There was something in the way she was watching that tugged at Chloe’s instincts, something that said that Chloe needed to push until she got answers because those answers — whatever they were — would be important, but that could wait. “Linda said I could learn a lot from the kid.”

Chloe laughed through her tears, just a little. It helped, just a little.

Shifting around on the bed, she ran her fingers through her sniffling baby's hair and manoeuvred Trixie into a more comfortable position. 

"I'm sad too, baby. Maybe later we'll talk about what can help you feel less scared. And do you want to keep seeing the therapist you were seeing last year? Or do you maybe want to see Linda for that, instead?"

"Okay, mommy." Oh, _honey_. 

Trixie was crying. Quietly, and with her face hidden in Chloe's shoulder, but hard enough that her body was shaking with it.

Chloe felt her eyes well up and her throat tighten in response. She held Trixie tighter and stroked her hair.

... 

When Trixie had dozed off and started snoring, Chloe looked at Maze.

“How long has it been?”

“About fifteen hours; it’s just after ten AM. The gunshot broke your collarbone and bruised your heart, and it looked like you hadn’t eaten since breakfast. You went into shock.”

“How am I not still in pain? Why is there no bruise?”

“Lucifer.”

“Did he get me the good drugs, or something?”

Maze smiled in a way that wasn’t happy, still so guarded. Then she responded, “No.”

Yeah, Chloe didn’t think so.

“Oh. He’s really.”

“Yeah.” Still guarded.

“And you are?”

“I won’t bore you with the full list of titles. Mazikeen of the Lilim, formerly the Hand of the King. Mazikeen Smith, a bounty hunter, babysitter, and, I hope, your friend.”

Chloe tried to say something to that, though even she wasn’t sure what. Maze cut her off.

“Don’t say ‘of course we’re friends’ or some shit like that. Not until you know everything. If anyone else had done to you and Lucifer what I did, I would kill them without a second thought.”

Okay, that was worrying. So, change of subject.

“Where’s Lucifer?”

Maze rolled her eyes, “Skulking around between here and Lux, being a wishy-washy coward. Oh, sorry, ‘giving you some space to avoid scaring you’. He’s been sort of hoping and sort of scared that you wouldn’t remember, or would have convinced yourself that you imagined it.

“Oh, and by the way, you’re going to need to work out what to tell the kid about Cain. She knows that he was doing something bad and that he’s dead, but Dan was in no shape to explain anything and Linda forbade me and Lucifer from trying to explain.”

Cain. Marcus.

Maze must have seen something on her face, because she said, “Not your fault, Decker. You were still making your own choices, but Cain and I did a hell of a lot to manipulate your perception of what the options were. We made sure that you always felt good around him, and if you didn’t it was because _you_ were the problem. Or Lucifer was.”

That was. Another bombshell.

She hugged Trixie tighter, suddenly nauseated and feeling exposed.

“I’m not going to let you kill me for the betrayal, but you’re welcome to stick a knife in me somewhere non-lethal. Or I’ll swear a blood oath to protect you and the child, whatever. I’m fixing what I broke.”

Yesterday she’d have dismissed the weirdness as Maze being Maze, but now.

“Kill… you? No, Maze,” And she was crying again, and didn’t know where to take that sentence. Great.

Maze was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, face impassive.

“Just, why?”

“To kill him. And wreck Lucifer’s life.”

And she was pissed again, and would actually like to stab Maze. “What? You tried to pair me up with an organized crime boss because of some fight with Lucifer!?”

“I was angry. And the matchmaking was more about killing Cain.”

What.

Apparently she looked confused, because Maze continued.

“Cain was cursed to wander the world eternally. He wanted to die, thought somehow you were the key to removing his curse. And I _really_ wanted to kill him. Wrecking Lucifer’s life would come when I framed him for the murder.”

What.

Maze rolled her eyes again. “Ugh, go ask Lucifer to explain. Or Linda. I’ve hit my limit on having you staring at me like that.”

She shoved a pad of paper and a pen into Chloe’s hands. “Here. Olivia Monroe wants your written statement on her desk before she goes home for the night.”

Chloe stared at the paper and then looked up at Maze.

“What am I supposed to write?”

“Write what happened. Leave out anything too crazy. Include the slightly crazy stuff, but mention that you know it seems weird, you have no idea how it happened or where it came from or what Lucifer was going on about, or whatever.”

Right. No problem.

 

* * *

 

In the apartment below Lucifer’s, Ella prayed.

She and the Big Guy might be on the outs, but that wouldn’t get in the way of her relationship with Mary. She fiddled with her rosary. She prayed to Mary, asking her to intercede with Saint Michael the Archangel. She thought of Trixie, who lost someone who could have been a father to her, and asked the Defender of Children to watch over her. She asked for strength. She thought of Lucifer, and prayed that he would not be punished for Pierce’s death.

She thought of RaeRae and the dead — those killed by Pierce (Charlotte) — and prayed for justice for them and peace for their souls and for their loved ones (Dan).

 

Lucifer heard.

Azrael heard.

Michael heard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have thirteen murder mysteries, a vague overarching plot, and the ends of the character arcs. I'm also very bad at finishing things and have no beta-reader. So I'm looking for a beta-reader and people who will yell at me to write.


End file.
